New Lives
by Kyrieanimelover2007
Summary: When on a vacation, two friends disappear, only to awaken five years later to a whole new existence. Can they go back to their old lives, or will they even be able to survive to find out?


New Lives

**New Lives**

Sam and Kyrie laugh and sit down. Kyrie is 20, Sam 19. Many would believe they are sisters, with both having glasses, being the same height, with the same color hair, and dressing in the same style. However the differences start there. Kyrie has shoulder length hair, forest green eyes and 3 tattoos, one on each arm and one on her right ankle. Sam has hair to the small of her back, mahogany eyes, and only one tattoo, on her right calf.

"What a day!" Kyrie laughs.

"Yeah, no kidding. Who would have thought that we would actually win that contest in the mall!! I can't believe we have free tickets to Japan for a week!!" Sam replies, laying back on the grass at the park.

"Yeah, it's so unbelievable, and we get to leave in a week. I'm so excited! I've already packed, to tell you the truth! How pathetic, huh?" Kyrie says, laughing at herself. Leaning back on her forearms, Kyrie leans back her head and just watches the sky, earning to fly.

Meanwhile, Sam is watching a flame dance at a bonfire a couple meters away. Sam catches movement out of the corner of her eye. Her head turns that way, but she can discern nothing but the movement of bushes. Shrugging, she turns back to the flame.

At the same time, Kyrie has a weird feeling go through her, a feeling she's being watched. She turns and looks all around, but finds no one even close to them, much less someone watching her. "Sam…I have this weird feeling someone's watching us. I think we should leave."

"Yeah, I was having the same feeling, and you know when we have the same feeling, it's always true. Let's go. It's getting late anyway." With that Sam and Kyrie get up and walk to their cars. They pause at their cars, talk for a minute, say bye, and get in and drive in the opposite directions, Sam to her house, Kyrie to hers.

Back at the park, two vehicles pull out, one going in Sam's direction, the other in Kyrie's direction.

A week later Sam and Kyrie arrive in Japan. They exit the plane, excitement coursing through them, both with huge happy grins all over their faces. "This is going to be the best week ever!!" Sam says enthusiastically.

"Yeah, you can say that again, but first we have to go through all the airport crap, get a taxi, and find our hotel!" Kyrie replies.

"Don't remind me. Come one, let's get all this stupid stuff over with so we can have some fun!!" Sam says, heading toward an airport employee. Kyrie follows, grinning.

An hour later and they arrive at their hotel and enter their room. "Finally!" Sam expels on an exhausted breath.

"Yeah, I'm freakin' tired now. Maybe we should rest up some now so that we can enjoy it all without being exhausted," Kyrie replies, followed by a stifled yawn.

"Yeah, good idea," Sam says, laying down her stuff and plopping on the bed.

Kyrie goes to the door, makes sure it's locked, her OCD kicking in, and then plops on the second bed in the room. A few minutes later and they are both out like lights.

Kyrie wakes up abruptly, her eyes wide, her heart pounding, sweating with tension. She sits up and almost screams. She lunges for Sam, who is starting to wake up as well, but she doesn't make it. Her legs give out. She tries to yell her friend's name, but her voice won't work. Kyrie's then yanked up off the floor by strong arms. Kyrie watches in terror as her friend wakes up and is hulled to her feet by another strange man. Both are tied up, gagged, and injected with something. The girls are then sat in the middle of the room, back to back. The two men who had effectively captured them then sat on the ends of the girl's beds, facing the girls, and take off their masks. They are unfamiliar. Sam and Kyrie glare at them, not even really afraid anymore, just pissed off now. After a moment, a knock on the hotel room door brings the attention of all four of them to the door. A man enters, a smug smile on his face. He walks around a moment, then stops in front of the girls, bends down and looks Sam and Kyrie over. "Well, you're probably wondering what's going on, huh?" He says in a really raspy, annoying voice. "Well, you two are special, we've hunted all around the world for people like you. You two are going to be two of only a dozen experiments. We've been following you two for the past 6 months. The contest…rigged. The trip, just a way to get you here. The reason you were so tired when you got here, a special drink on the airplane, a drink with precise delayed reactions. The reason you were injected with something once you woke up, to purge your body of the drug. That's why you are both awake right now and able to comprehend. We need to have you without drugs in your system. The experiments start tonight. I'll see you then." With that he walks out of the room. The girls are then hulled to their feet, tossed over the other two men's shoulders, kicking and trying to scream, and taken into a black van. The door closes behind them, and they see no more.

Five years later a man walks into a laboratory. There are prison bars taking up one whole side of the lab. Inside are four men, chained up with shackles, on the wall. There are also twelve life chamber pods. Most of them are empty, all but two, to be precise. The man walks by the prisoners. One growls and glares at the scientist. "Tsk tsk, don't worry now. It's almost time. We are just waiting for the results of the two ladies in the pods," the scientist laughs and walks on by. Going up to the two life pods on the other side of the room, he watches them, like he has done for the past 5 years. The two women have not stirred ever since being put into the cold silver and red liquid, but also, they had not died like the other ten, so they were the ones, though the process has taken far too long. "The boss is getting impatient ladies. You two need to yield results. It's a miracle you two have survived so long, when all the others died years ago. When the boss brought you here he knew you two were special, and you are, but you need to wake up so that we can see just how special." The scientist laughs and then sighs. Walking back over to the four in the shackles, he laughs at the irritated expression on the aggressive one's face.

"Hey, bub, when I get out of here, you know you're going to die, right?"

"Ah, Mr. Logan, is that right? Well…you have been here for 2 years and have yet to escape, so I fail to see how you're going to now. None of you have escaped. None, not the great escape artist and thief, Gambit, not the famed assassin Deadpool, not the skilled ninja Snake Eyes, and not even you, the Wolverine. The only thing you four have been able to do, is watch as we do experiments on these two women. Sure you yelled, and cursed, and growled, and threatened to hurt us if we did anything else to them, but we have had them for five years and still the experiments are not yet complete. We captured you all two years ago and since then you have not been able to stop us from testing you four and testing them as well. Helpless is what you all are. Helpless. How pitiful."

"You. Will. Pay." Gambit said through clinched teeth, his Cajun accent coming out even worse in his anger.

"So, do you feel lucky, punk? Well, do you?" Deadpool said, a lightness in his voice, but a deadly undercurrent coming out nonetheless.

Snake Eyes says nothing, but his arm muscles clinch, as well as his jaw, anger radiating off of him.

The scientist laughs, looking from one to the next, resting briefly on the one called Snake Eyes. A chill goes up his spine. 'Jeez, something about the quiet one creeps me out the most.'

Just then the whole lab turns red. The scientist jumps, startled as the red flashing light goes on and off. The four in the prison watch on curiously. At that time an intercom goes on and a loud voice can be heard. "Hugo! What's going on!? I just received an alert that something was going on there!"

The scientist, Hugo, cringes and looks all over for the problem. "Sir! Forgive me! I'm trying to find out right now. I'm sure it's nothing."

"It better be nothing. I don't want anything to jeopardize this experiment. We've been working on it for the last five years. You screw it up and you're dead!" With that the intercom goes off, leaving Hugo in a frenzy to find out the problem. Then just as suddenly as it has started. The lights stop. Hugo looks around in confusion.

"Hm, seems to me, bub, you don't know what you're doing," Logan says, smugness in his voice.

The scientist whips around and storms to the prison cage. "Shut up! I've put up with you four for the last two years, and I'm sick of you! I will not tolerate your attitude any longer! I'm the head of this lab! I'm the smartest one here!"

The ones in the cell laugh, except Logan and Snake Eyes, who have noticed unusual movements in the two life pods. They watch on raptly as the two women in the pods start to slightly stir, first an eyelid, then a lip twitch, then movements in their hands. A moment passes and the other two in the cell stop laughing and notice as well and watch, fascinated. Hugo, having noticed he no longer has their attention, turns to look at what has got them so fascinated. He shrieks in amazement and runs in front of a panel, looking over stats of the women, heart rate, blood pressure, brain activity. "The stats are rising, all of them! They are finally stirring! After five long years the experiments will finally wake up and the results can be verified!"

Then the room starts to shake, the red alert light starts to flicker back on and off. The intercom sounds like it's trying to come back on, but nothing can be heard over the noise in the lab. Then the noise stops, the room stops shaking. Everyone in the room watches the two life pods as the women start to wake. Hugo looks once more at the stats and then looks back up at the two women, excitement bubbling up. Then his brow starts to wrinkle in confusion as a chilly wind fills the room. The wind picks up noticeably, faster and faster. The Hugo looks down and switches from foot to foot, the floor seemingly getting hotter and hotter. His excitement turns to fascination, and as he looks up at the two pods, the fascination turns to fear. The two pods are starting to crack, the two inside, not able to be contained any longer. First a small crack, then a bigger one, then a second crack appears, then a third, all getting bigger by the second. Hugo looks down once again, pain shooting up his feet as his shoes start to melt due to the rising temperatures of the floor. He quickly gets out of his shoes and launches himself on the control panel, but is just as soon chilled to the bone, the freezing wind biting into him, turning his lips blue in an instant. The wind has also picked up small objects and has them spinning all around.

All this, and the four in the prison cell watch on unaffected, fascinated, but unaffected. The fiery floors, nor the biting wind even touch them in any way. They watch on as the pods become more and more cracked, the more cracks in the pods, the hotter the floors become and the chillier the wind.

Just then the pods break, the silver and red liquid spew everywhere. The scientist stares in fascination as the wind stops and the floors turn from a molten red color back to the normal floor color. The two women exit the pods, Sam's eyes red with black streaking through them, her body looking like it's made of molten lava. Kyrie's eyes are pure white with silver streaking through it, her body insubstantial, constantly flowing like the wind.


End file.
